Conventional speed spinning involves take-up speeds of 3,000 meters per minute or less. Recently, consideration has been given to developing processes for high-speed spinning, that is involving take-up speeds of greater than 3,000 meters per minute, e.g. with yarn winding speeds of about 6,000 to 7,000 meters per minute for highly oriented, fully drawn polyester yarns (e.g. polyethylene terephthalate yarns) and of over 5,000 meters per minute for highly oriented, fully drawn polyamide yarns. Most conventional spin finishes have been found not to be suitable for the high speed spinning processes being developed simply because the higher speeds do not provide sufficient time for wetting of the filaments being treated resulting in deficient finish pickup on yarn and hence poor frictional characteristics during yarn processing which often results in broken filaments. Furthermore, the higher roll temperatures required for preparing low shrinkage polyester yarn with said high speed spinning processes cause conventional spin finishes to deposit on processing machinery (e.g., draw and relaxation rolls) necessitating frequent cleaning.